The Tok'ra Queen
by Starsinger
Summary: What would shut the Tok'ra up about they're going extinct, a breeding Queen of course! I know it's been a while, but the final chapter is up.
1. The Madness of Ares

The Madness of Ares

By Starsinger

I've been kicking around this idea for quite sometime. What would be the ultimate answer to the Tok'ra's whining that they're going extinct, a Queen, (breeding of course). This takes place before the Orisi and, Jacob/Selmak aren't dead (probably AU, I have no plans for his death). Don't own Stargate, don't sue me.

Chauinaya actually woke her, the symbiote was very protective of her. Dr. Marina Johnson smelled smoke, granted, the sprawling estate was a mental health facility, but it dealt with people coming out of cults and off of drugs. She threw off her covers and pulled on clothes as Sarah burst through the door. 

"It's Ares," she exclaimed, "he's back and doing this." They both heard the mad laughter outside the window. Marina closed her eyes, he wasn't always this way. When they were left behind after Ra fled Earth. She turned and ran out the door, Sarah close behind. They found Jeremy and Larry outside, Larry called 911. A dark shadow loomed in the darkness and they ran for the woods

"Where are you, Athena," a terrible voice shook the night. "You will be my Queen. We will rule this world together."

Sarah stood, shaking her blonde hair out of her eyes, "Go, she said, eyes glowing, I will hold him off."

"Sarah, don't!" Marina screamed, as Larry grabbed her from behind, dragging her toward the road, her eyes glowed, "Sarah!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel and Sam walked into the lobby, Teal'c close behind. A psychiatry convention wasn't normally their cups of tea, but a note told them that a Goauld would be here, and that Dr. Marina Johnson, renowned psychologist and cult deprogrammer, was in attendance as well. Since the burning of her institute, they hoped to entice her to the Stargate program. Sam sighed, "You've met her, right?"

Daniel looked over the crowd, "Once, she taught Katherine at the University. She's gotta be in her 80s though..."

His voice trailed off as he spotted her, she smiled and wandered over, "Daniel," she smiled, "good to see you. Come up to my room and we'll talk, Jeremy would love to see you," he eyes glowed just before she walked away.

"I could be wrong," Sam said, watching the woman who looked no more than 45 walk away, "she doesn't look like she's 80."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think they'll come?" Larry asked, looking at Sarah's pale face. One of the Security Guards left at the Institute had found her, alive, but barely. A knock sounded at the door. Marina's brother, Jeremy, tapped his cane toward the door.

"Dr. Jackson?" came the polite inquiry, "Come in, come in." The small group came in and stared, the good doctor stood, looking out the window.

She turned from the window, her handsome face lined with worry, looking at her friend on the bed, her grey streaked black hair in an upswept bun. "When Ra abandoned Earth three thousand years ago, several of us stayed behind: Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Hera and Chauinaya. You know the story, we were Gods, rulers of a great and powerful people, even when the Romans came and changed our names..." Suddenly, her face crumpled, and she collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larry continued the story at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. "I've never been a host, so I'm not entirely sure what transpired, but from what I've been able to piece together, their godhood seemed to lose its luster just before the Christian era took hold. They all found themselves asking people if they wanted to be hosts, with promises of long life. There were more of them but the seven, Marina named, made it to the last century."

He took a long sip of water, "In 1937, my parents had been told to take my sister home, that she had cancer and that there was nothing they could do for her. Then a very elderly gentleman came in, and told my parents that he could heal her, if he gave him a few minutes with her. He died soon after the visit and my sister slept for, oh, I don't know, a couple of hours. When she awoke, she got up, took a shower, and ate. Things that she had not done in a very long time. Mom and Dad, of course, thought it was a miracle."

"I have a bad feeling about Ares," Jack muttered.

"I became the unofficial mascot of this group. They needed someone normal who could move through the world without hindrance, but by and large, the hosts did most of the work. They were partners in every way. I was told that Ares disappeared during World War I. They believe it was during a gas attack, but when he resurfaced, he was one of the leaders of Nazi Germany. I don't think we'll ever know what impact he had on the war, but when I returned, I brought him back in a stasis jar, just barely catching him before he got into another host. Three weeks ago, he escaped into the body of one of the orderlies. He's killed, Hera, Hermes and Aphrodite. Apollo and Athena are missing, and Chauinaya is downstairs with her host, my sister Marina."

"Are you saying Ares is responsible for the burning of your facility?" Sam asked.

"Yes," came the reply. "He killed Aphrodite while he was at it," he sighed. "We need refuge..."

"Tok'ra?" Jack asked General Hammond.

"See if you can contact them, tell them that we may have a new recruit."

Short, sweet, to the point, let me know what you think, if you have constructive criticism, please, include your e-mail and maybe you can give me more hints on how to improve and expand on this story. 


	2. Athena, Ares, and Apollo Oh My!

Athena, Ares, and Apollo Oh My!

By Starsinger

I'm going to start out by saying thank you to Wikipedia, who provided a wealth of information on the above mentioned Greek Gods. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and put in who they'd like to see. Oh, don't own Stargate SG-1, and am really poor, so suing me will get you nothing.

Daniel sat at the conference table, rubbing his temples. His research had provided a wealth of information regarding the Goauld in question, except one. History was oddly silent on Chauinaya. He looked up as General Hammond entered the room, followed by Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Jeremy, Larry, Marina/Chauinaya, and Jacob/Selmak and Martouf/Lantash who had arrived the day before. Jacob's and Martouf's faces warred between excitement and puzzlement.

"Dr. Jackson," General Hammond said, "would you like to start this."

"Okay, we'll start with Apollo. Apollo, according to Greek tradition, was born on the island of Delos. The son of Leto and Zeus and the twin brother of Artemis. Zeus' wife, Hera, was so furious that Leto was pregnant that she forbade anyone to give her shelter, and in fact kidnapped Ilithyia, the Goddess of Childbirth, so she could not help Leto give birth. She was tricked into letting Ilithyia go with a necklace made of amber a mile long. Apollo was the archer God of Medicine and Healing along with light, truth, prophecy, and the dealer of death-bringing plague. The cults surrounding him dealt with prophecy. His was the Oracle of Delphi where people went to hear their future. Today, Archeologists believe that the fumes emanating from a nearby hotspring caused hallucinations, and that's what caused the prophecies."

"Where is Apollo now," Sam asked.

Marina sighed, "We don't know, he went hunting Ares after he escaped. Last I heard, he was headed for Japan, Ares is obviously not there. We do have a cell number for him, but he has not been answering the phone for a while..."

General Hammond broke in, "Give us the number and we'll see what we can do to catch up to him."

Sam passed Larry a pen and a piece of paper as Daniel continued, "Ares, known as Mars in Ancient Rome. Reported as the son of Zeus and Hera, he is known as the God of War. In truth, he is referred to as the God of Savage War and Bloodlust. Greeks traditionally distrusted him as his purported birthplace was Thrace. He was instrumental in the founding of both Thebes and Sparta where cults sprang up. According to legend, he slew the water dragon Cadmus and sowed the dragons teeth into the ground. The Spartans sprang from the teeth."

Jeremy broke in at this point, "As far as I understand it, after the end of pagan Rome, Ares blended into the background, just like the rest of the remaining Goauld. His host was a soldier during World War I. What we believe happened was he was exposed to Mustard Gas. It killed his host and he ended up in the body of a German Soldier. The gas drove him mad and his host with him. He took advantage of the situation in Germany and millions followed him. After World War II he was kept in a stasis chamber. A couple of months ago, he escaped stasis and started torturing the remaining Goauld, killing most of them including Sarah's Aphrodite and Larry's Hermes." He took out a picture, "This is what we believe his host looks like." The picture was of a tall, muscular man in his forties. "He was an intern at the institution, and we're not entirely sure how he was made a host."

"Now we come to the remaining Queen, Athena, Minerva, the daughter of Zeus and Metis. The prophecy said that a child of Metis would become more powerful than her father, so in an effort to stop this, Zeus swallowed Metis. When she discovered she was pregnant she hammered out armor for the child, causing such a headache, the Hephaestus split open Zeus' skull. She sprang out, fully grown and uttering a war cry from his head. She was known as the Goddess of Wisdom, patroness of weaving, crafts and disciplined war. Her companions were an owl and Nike, the Goddess of Victory. She sparred with the Ocean God, Poseidon, for the City of Athens. Poseidon struck the ground with his trident and caused a spring to appear, while good for commerce, it was salty and bad to drink. Athena gave the gift of an Olive Tree and was given the city. She was also known as the Virgin Goddess."

Marina spoke up, "She never mated," Chauinaya actually spoke, "it is essential for a blended Queen to mate for young to come forth. She's managed to keep the mating hormones at bay for so long by taking male hosts, but this time, it's a woman. We simply don't know how long she'll be able to maintain it, and no, we don't know where she is either, she simply disappeared after Apollo left." Larry and Jeremy gave her startled looks, but subsided when she shook her head.

Daniel sat back in his chair, indicating that he was done. General Hammond looked at him, "What about Chauinaya."

Well, that's the problem, I got nothing. It's like she came out of nowhere."

Chauinaya nodded her head, "I've just been very quiet."

Jacob spoke up, "We can give you shelter, at least until your institute is rebuilt." He turned to Larry, "Are you and Sarah interested in reblending? We have a couple of symbiotes in desperate need of hosts."

Larry looked startled, "Let me meet them, I might." Sadness crossed his face, "I just wish Sarah would wake up."

Martouf put his hand on the man's shoulder, "Let's go make her well, see what we can do to help her broken heart."

"Any current cults?" Sam asked.

"Cults, no, but with the resurgence of the old gods in Wicca, the Greek Gods are again being worshipped. I have a few contacts in the religion here in the US. I'll see if they've heard anything about a new Ares Cult." Daniel replied.

"I'll see if I track down that cell phone and catch with Apollo, what's the hosts' name?" Jack asked.

"Robert Davidson," came the reply.

"I'll go with Dad and the rest to help get them settled, and see if we can help with security." Sam spoke up.

Teal'c stood, "I will contact Brae'tac. We are going to try to track down a Queen."

General Hammond nodded and everyone left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah stood shakily on the platform, smiled dully at Marina, "I don't know, Marina."

Marina smiled at her friend, "Just give it a try, Sarah, you don't have to do it." she replied as they walked into the Stargate.

Let me know what you think! 


	3. And What Did I Do to Deserve This!

I was not particularly happy with the way this turned out last time, so I'm revising it. Honey Grove is an actual town in Texas and there is a large blue house off the town square, my mom lives there. Yeah, Stormy is my Aunt's dog and Ragamuffin is my mom's.

And What Did I Do to Deserve This?!

by Starsinger

Uh, you'll see. Don't own Stargate, just borrowing it for a while.

They crossed the barrier into a lush garden planet. Greenery everywhere with multi colored flowers littering the floor. Selmak and Martouf ushered them off to the right. Larry's arm remained around Sarah's shoulders, supporting her as they approached the transport rings. They sighed as they came up around them. As they reached the caves men and women surged around them as they were ushered to the council room. Councilor Garshaw awaited them.

Garshaw cocked an eyebrow, "New friends, Martouf?"

"This is Sarah and Larry, they are willing to consider becoming hosts," he responded.

"Marist and Camund are still where their caves, Martouf," she said, he nodded as they left. "And you are?" she asked politely.

"My name is Chauinaya," she replied. "My host is Dr. Marina Johnson, a psychiatrist. I seek shelter, I am being pursued by Ares who has gone quite mad."

"Do you have any idea why?" Garshaw asked sharply. Marina relayed the events during World War I and Garshaw nodded. "We grant you sanctuary, is there any other Goauld we should expect?"

"My brother, Apollo, is hopefully still alive, he's been trying to find Ares. Athena, I don't know where she is. Marina's brother, Jeremy might come through, he's elderly."

Garshaw nodded, "Would you like to lay down?" she asked politely.

"I just want to see my friends," Garshaw nodded as Jacob ushered her out. They came upon Larry first, he and Camund/Andlund were still talking, and seemed to be coming to some sort of agreement. He lay beside Andlund and opened his mouth, it was over quickly with Larry laying his hand gratefully on his friend's face. He took a deep breath and pushed himself upright.

"Camund is sicker than Marist, as I'm not injured, it was thought best that I blend with Camund," he held up his hand. "He's fine, Jacob, he's just in more need of rest than I am. I want to see Sarah."

They entered the next cavern over and Sam caught up with them, nodding at Larry. They entered as they covered Marist's former host's face. Sarah appeared to be sleeping. Marina slammed her fists into the cushion beside her friend, "Ares must be stopped before anyone else is hurt, or killed."

A younger Tok'ra rushed in, "Our scouts just reported a Mothership has jumped into the system. We have maybe two hours to get out."

"If we're lucky," Selmak muttered, he sat down in a corner watching Sarah sleep. Time dragged on as Garshaw forced everyone to leave, except Jacob, Marina, and Sam, who saw an interesting dynamic happening before her eyes. One that finally broke out into an argument.

"How do we know that this system lord isn't here because they tracked you here!" he shouted, explosions going off over their heads. "Is that Ares up there?"

"How should I know?" Marina asked, at the end of her rope, "I'm not psychic!"

"Neither am I," a new voice joined the fray, "but I do know that it's time to leave," they both stopped, mouths open and looked over at Sarah. "I appreciate your concern, both of you, but it's time to go, and you call yourself the oldest and wisest among us," she muttered.

Amid shipfire and Jaffa staff weapons, they barely made into the Stargate and onto the new homeworld. It took a moment for them to get up and seemed to take Marina longer than most as she remained on her knees. Sarah walked over and touched her shoulder, "You can't hide this from them forever," she said softly. Marina nodded and followed them to their new home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tok'ra Council decided to ask Marina to be an advisor. Her high intelligence and profession making her an ideal person to keep an eye out on morale, among other things. Jacob insisted that they didn't know where her true loyalty lay, in spite of the glaring differences between her and other Goauld. Garshaw thought that Jacob was going to get laid out.

Today, Jacob was questioning the wisdom of letting her brother, Jeremy, through the Stargate to bring her up-to-date on the search for Ares. That conversation had ended in not only permission being granted, but the good Doctor telling Jacob where he could go and what he could do when he got there. Yep, her relationship with these people was off to a really great start.

Trouble was, Jacob was the only one she was butting heads with. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and she turned around ready to fight, the realized it was just Martouf. "Hey! It's just me! No need to get so defensive!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Martouf," it was Chauinaya speaking this time, "he just makes me so mad!"

"I know, I know," he said placatingly, steering her toward the rings to take them to the Gate, "Let's go meet Jeremy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was for the hundredth time that week, trying to get a hold of Robert Davidson, Apollo's host. Finally, a man, not a machine, answered the phone, "This is Robert."

"Robert," Jack exclaimed, "this is Jack, you remember, your sister, Chauinaya introduced us. She told us you could be reached at this number."

"Yeah, look Jack, I heard what happened at the institute and hurried back to the States as soon as I could. Tough to get a flight out of Nepal these days, don't ask. I'm at LaGuardia Airport and was about to head back out to Arizona, should I change plans?"

"Yeah, talk to the reservations agent and see if you can book a flight out to Colorado Springs, or Denver. I'll pick you up there." Jack gave him the number to reach him and hung up, one down, two to go...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honey Grove Texas, is a small town in north Texas of about 1500 people just about spitting distance from the Oklahoma border. Teal'c, Brae'tac, and Daniel Jackson sat at a kitchen table in large blue house just off the town square. An Australian Border Collie named Stormy chewed a rawhide bone happily at their feet. Two women, Kris and her mother Emily, looked across the table at the three men.

"About three weeks ago, my husband sold a large property to the man you were describing to me. Had a large ranch house and plenty of land. As you could probably tell, this is cattle country. Lots of land, most of the neighbors are cows, horses, Alpaca, occasional bison..." Emily trailed off as Daniel looked at Kris.

"There hasn't been a reported sect of Ares in the Hellenic Wicca, Athena, Apollo, Zeus, Hera, Demitr, they're very common, but Ares is considered a cult God. Then last week, several people started following this guy who proclaimed himself the second coming of the 'War God'. While the religion itself is very loosely associated, this was an odd announcement."

"Any indication he's building up for war?" Daniel asked.

"This is Texas, Dr. Jackson, people buying guns isn't an odd occurence," Kris replied with a tight smile. "The only reason this drew any attention at all is that this is the 'Bible Belt'. Worshipping another God is considered wrong here."

Daniel spoke up, "Why don't you take me to this compound, see what's going on."

Teal'c and Brae'tac looked up, "We'll go to Abydos, maybe we can find something on Athena there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremy watched her with concern. The attacks were becoming stronger, more frequent. "You can't put this off much longer."

Marina looked at him, knees pulled up to her chest, "Do you have any suggestions?"

He got up, cane tapping along the floor as he reached the water pitcher, "Tell them. They may be able to help you."

She sighed, "Maybe..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Abidos, Teal'c and Brae'tac were leafing through old documents, hoping for some clue to Athena's whereabouts. Earth had ended up being a dead end, as Athena was a fairly common name, espcecially in the Greek community. Using the name Minerva was of no help either. Then they heard a voice behind them, "I hear you're looking for my daughter."

Both men turned, apprehensively, toward the speaker, who held up her hands. She was dressed in the old Grecian style of toga like dress, blue in color. Mid-brown hair was elaborately curled and twisted up with gold bands, she studied the two men intensely.

"Lady Metis?" Brae'tac asked, tentatively. She nodded as two other women, dressed in similar style joined her. They were identified as Artemis and Demitri, Goddesses of the Hunt and the Hearth, respectively.

"Please," Artemis said, "we would like to speak with you, we mean you no harm." They travelled to another part of the temple so they could sit, the two men spreading out their cloaks on the steps so the women could sit comfortably. "Is she alive?" Artemis asked.

"We have reason to believe that she is." Teal'c answered.

Demitri blew out a hard breath, "Ares is not longer on Earth. We received word from one of our agents that he was picked up last week by Ba'al."

"Chauinaya told us..." Brae'tac began.

"Wait a minute," Metis interrupted, "WHO told you?"

Brae'tac looked at the three women and grinned, "If the three of you are willing, I have a plan to catch us a Queen and a mad War God."

"We're listening," Demitr replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A prophecy!" Daniel exclaimed. "All this over a prophecy."

His companion grinned. They sat on a hilltop overlooking a compound near the Texas Oklahoma border. The brunette, Kris, put the binoculars down and looked at him. "I'm not entirely sure I understand it, but the prophecy says that 'The rise and fall of the People rests with her decision.' One group will rise, the other fall."

Daniel shook his head, staring at the large building, "Of all places, why Texas?"

"Well, after Waco it does seem redundant," Kris replied. "My mom, being the neighborly type, came here a few days ago, bearing gifts."

"What did they tell her," Daniel asked, distractedly.

"That they're glorious leader was whisked away by a pyramid shaped spaceship three days ago."

"Your mom..." his voice trailed off as her words hit him.

"Is busier now than when she worked," Kris replied with a grin. "So much for retirement."

"If he's off-planet, he must believe Athena is too," he muttered as he scurried downhill. Kris followed him, unable to understand his hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Robert emerged from the concourse looking around. He was a handsome man with dark, graying hair. He found who he was looking for and approached the Air Force Officer, "Colonel O'Neil?" the man nodded as he turned to follow him out of the airport. "Any word on Ares?"

"None yet, but General Hammond would like to meet you." They proceeded to the SGC where Hammond greeted them.

"Change of plans, Colonel, the two of you and Dr Jackson are to meet back up with Sam at the Tok'ra base. Teal'c and Brae'tac have hatched some sort of plan, but wouldn't tell me what it is." They nodded and headed off to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marina, wait," Jacob called.

"What do you want, Jacob, to berate me again? What did I do this time?" she asked frustrated.

He stopped, and stared at her, "No, Marina, I actually came here to aplogize. Selmak and I are used to being the oldest and wisest, and now we're not," he paused, considering his next words. "Oh, what the hell, I've got nothing to lose," she remembered hearing him say those words, but nothing else was coherent, he pulled her into his arms and started kissing her. Shocked, she stiffened and then relaxed into the kiss. It was only interrupted by the sudden, sharp pain that lanced through her body. She found herself on the ground, clutching her abdomen, trying to breathe through it. Jacob hovered, unable to understand what was happening.

"Marina, breathe through it," a familiar voice suddenly sounded in her ear. "You've been fighting this for three thousand years, it probably won't be much longer."

"Apollo," she gasped. She looked up and discovered the rest of her cadre had arrived. She pushed herself back to her feet, "Jacob, I'm not who you think I am. I'm..." her words trailed off as transportation rings surrounded them.

They found themselves in the holding cell of a Goauld ship, as a powerfully built man strode towards them, looking directly at one of the women, "So, I've finally caught myself a big fish, haven't I Athena..."

Who is it, aw, you've probably figured it out by now... 


	4. Shock

Shock

by Starsinger

Nope, don't own these characters.

Marina pushed herself to her feet, preparing to turn around and face the System Lord hovering over them when she heard Daniel mutter, "Who is this?"

He reached into the cell and grasped Sarah's chin, "I finally have you, Athena. Many have searched, but you're mine." He was a tall, powerfully built man with a pronounced limp.

Marist glared at him, "What do you plan to do with me now that you have me?"

"Wait," he replied, "your hormones should be surging by now. When you're ready..." his voice trailed off as he left the cell, leaving Sarah gasping on the floor.

Chauinaya chuckled, in spite of herself, "Hephaestus was never good at telling who was whom, fortunately."

Larry and Jeremy chuckled while Sarah rubbed her chin ruefully, "Hephaestus," Daniel responded. "The God of the forge, said to reside in volcanoes while forging Zeus' lightning with the help of Cyclops. Also said to have a pronounced limp, was married to Aphrodite to keep jealousy down," he said, looking at Sarah.

"We divorced when he left Earth with Ra," she responded.

Marina sat down on the floor, breathing deeply. Concerned, Apollo joined her as Jacob whirled around as realization set in. "You're Athena," he said in a loud whisper. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

Athena stared at the floor, considering her answer, "There's a prophecy, Jacob, that says in my choice, one will rise, and one will fall. One of the reasons I remained on Earth was so that no one could force that choice. I took male hosts to delay the need for that choice. Now, I can no longer ignore it," the last came out as almost a whisper.

Selmak got down on his knees before her, he had never begged anyone for anything in his life before now, "Please, will you be our Queen?"

Athena looked up at him, placing her hand on his face, "Only if you're my mate," he gathered her in his arms and kissed her softly.

A soft sigh sounded behind his back as he turned to discover Sam, Jack, and Daniel all watching him, "Well, it's about time," Sam said. "You two have been dancing this jig since you met." Her grin lit up her face, "No, Dad, I don't mind, you've been alone too long."

Jack cleared his throat, "I hate to break up this happy moment, but, this won't turn out well if ol' Hephy there realizes who you really are and forces you to mate with him." They looked at him with tired resignation of their situation, "All right, we need a plan..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brae'tac and Teal'c stood on the Goauld mothership as Metis' Jaffa piloted. The planet hove into view as they hoped that everyone was safe and sound. "We're sure it's not Ares," Artemis asked for the umpteenth time."

Demitr sighed, "My agents told me that that pissant Hephaestus picked them up an hour ago. He's desperate, always has been, but he's useful." She turned to Teal'c, "We won't have time to waste, When they arrive, press this to her abdomen," she held a round object in her left hand. "If she's decided on a mate, my Jaffa will escort them there, one of you can go with them if you wish."

The pouching of a Queen was usually attended with more pomp and circumstance than that of a new Jaffa, but desperate times called for desperate measures and they had simply run out of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and Hephaestus plus several Jaffa entered the detention area. Marina rose and stalked to the front of her cell. Hephaestus looked at her with a wicked grin on his face. "I don't want you Aphrodite..." he stated as the door to the cell opened.

She reached forward, grasping the front of his toga, "I will not be spoken to such by something that requires its host for its sex," a gasp sounded from around her. The insult was rarely used and only by Queens.

The smile did not leave his face, "If you're lucky, I'll let you live and join my harem," he stalked the cell over to his quarry. Sarah looked up at him defiantly, he grabbed her wrist as an explosion rocked his ship. A curse escaped his lips as he demanded what was going on.

"We're under attack, my lord," a Jaffa reported. "The markings clearly mark this ship as Demitr's.

He stormed out of the detention area, Jaffa trailing. One of the guard remained behind, watching. "Quickly," he directed, "into the middle of the cell." He pressed a button on his forearm and transportation rings formed up around them. They found themselves on another mothership, just as it was rocked with an explosion of a direct hit.

"Get us out of here, now!" one of the women commanded as the ship jumped to hyperspace.

Teal'c looked over at the group, unable to decipher which was the Queen when Marina opened her mouth with surprise, "Mother?" Metis turned as Teal'c quickly closed the distance, pressing the device against Athena's abdomen. She doubled over in surprise and pain as the hormones could no longer be denied, avoided, it was time. Jacob rushed over to her, concern washing over his features.

Teal'c laid his hand on Jacob's shoulder and motioned him to follow as he easily picked the doctor up in his arms and carried her out the door. "Now what?" Daniel asked, as he watched them leave.

Another voice sounded from behind them, "Now, we talk to the Tok'ra council."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A starmap unrolled before them, Garshaw couldn't believe it. They were being offered safety within the territory of the three queens before them. The only catch being they managed to hold onto these worlds. Several hours had passed since they rescued their friends and Jacob had rejoined them on the bridge. Saying only that Marina was sleeping, her body had much to recuperate from.

Their own Queen! It almost seemed to good to be true, but Jacob's relaxed manner and Larry, Sarah, and Martouf's ready smiles, not to mention Sam's goofy grin, made it all real. The Tok'ra would not go extinct.

Metis sighed, "It would be best if we didn't know which world you settled on. It reduces temptation and we cannot tell what we don't know. Leave someone behind that you trust, so word can get to one of us in case we're needed."

They nodded, only one thing left unresolved, "What about Ares?" a voice sounded from behind them. Marina stood there, a loose fitting dress draped her form.

Daniel looked up, "I think Sam and I should check out that house in Texas again. Teal'c, if you would join us."

Demitr looked up, "I have contacts with Ba'al, maybe I can find out what's going on with him."

Athena turned to Brae'tac, "Master Brae'tac, I would like to speak with the Jaffa Council regarding the care of Tok'ra young."

"Lady," he answered, "it would be my honor to share your request with the council."

Athena smiled as Jacob put an arm around her shoulders, "Lady, I like that, conveys dignity without beating one over the head with it." Laughter ensued as they contemplated their future, for it was a future they had.

Okay, it's still not done, gotta find Ares, talk to the Jaffa council, and who knows? May even figure in a wedding here. 


	5. You Found Him Where?

You Found Him Where?

by Starsinger

Okay, I was seriously worried there; I had lost Ares, and couldn't figure out where I put him. Now, I know, and it's probably the last place anyone would look to find him. So, here we go again, I don't own most of these characters, and if Stargate wants any of the ones that I did create, they're more than welcome to them.

The pyramid was impressive, even by her own jaded eye. The slight swelling of her belly had increased substantially the past few weeks, making her wonder just how many young she carried. Queens, they needed more Queens! Marina sighed as she felt Jacob put his arm around her shoulders, whispering encouragement into her ear. She still wore the simple clothing of the Tok'ra, her hair placed in a simple French braid running down her back. Here she was a supplicant; she could make no demands, just make her case and hope they responded positively.

Brae'tac opened the doors to the council chamber and bowed, "Lady, they're ready for you."

Marina smiled fondly at the Master. He had flatly stated that if he had been young enough, he would be the first to volunteer to carry the Tok'ra young. She simply requested that she teach them and their new hosts what he taught his Jaffa. He smiled as he gladly accepted her request. She entered the council room and bowed to the members, homage they clearly did not expect, and took a deep breath, "Honored Councilors, my name is Chauinaya, and it is the name which I choose to use now. In the past I was known as Athena."

Marina glanced at Jacob, his steady eyes giving her courage, "I come before you not as a Queen, but as a supplicant. I carry young who will need Jaffa for guidance and courage. I clearly cannot command any of you or your constituents to do so. It would be wrong, against everything I have come to believe. So, I ask, to present my petition to those you represent, and contact Masters Brae'tac and Teal'c when you are done. They will coordinate the effort needed when the time comes," she took a deep cleansing breath, waiting.

The room erupted as debate began among the members of the council. Teal'c stood, looking around, "I understand your concern," he said. "I volunteer to be the first to accept a young symbiote. I will convey your message to my friends," he ended, with a bow.

Thank you, she mouthed as she turned toward the door and made her way out, Jacob followed. The bright sunlight outside made her squint. "You'll be entering the birthing tub soon," a voice sounded behind her.

"That's what they tell me," Marina said, not turning to meet the woman approaching. Her name was Kee'la; they said she had a special knack for Goauld litters.

"May I?" she asked, before she laid her hand on Marina's abdomen. She smiled, "You carry five Queens, and this is a very large litter."

Marina smiled, "Thank you, Kee'la," she replied. Jacob joined them as they headed off to a waiting shuttle to take them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel, Brae'tac, Sam, and Teal'c found themselves back in that blue house in Honey Grove. This time they were eating chicken salad sandwiches. "So, let me get this straight. You've been there twice and have observed only five people there, the same five people, both times?" Daniel sighed with frustration.

Emily nodded, her short brown hair moving with the effort of her head, "I'd say you'd need Immigration more than the ATF. Only one of them spoke English, and she has a British accent," she took a sip of her coffee. "She said she was hired to take care of the house and supervise the housekeeping staff. The man who hired her then disappeared and she hasn't seen him since."

"So, where did he go? Where is Ares?" Daniel asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addie admitted she'd never been to a brothel before, but when they said that it was created for women looking for a good time, she couldn't resist. It was also a chance to unwind. The institute where she had been interning had burned down three months ago, and she still searched for another internship.

So it had been quite a shock when she met up with "Ricardo" working in the brothel. He had been the hunky orderly at the institute, and now he was, well, acting differently, more, dominating. He wore black leather, from head to toe, and carried a whip. Addie eyed him for a few minutes before announcing that she needed to go outside for a minute.

Outside, she took a deep breath. Like all of the interns, she'd received a text message asking her to report the whereabouts of the "hunky" intern if she ran across him. So, she pulled out her phone and called the number she'd been given.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Sarah showed up in Nevada, more than a little curious about Ares' new circumstances. "Are you sure about this?" Sam asked. "This seems a really strange place to find a Goauld."

"All Addie knew was that we were looking for Steve, not why," Sarah replied. Sam nodded as they approached the ranch. It looked like many of the other Brothels that dotted the area. They entered, and sure enough, there he was, lounging with some of the clients. The black leather showed his "product" off in perfect detail.

Sarah nearly choked while Sam turned away, catching the secretary's attention, "We need to talk to the owner about one of her people."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The woman, Jeanie, eyed them wearily, "Look, I hear what you're saying, but he signed the contract. Ricardo is one of my most popular men."

"I bet," Sarah muttered under her breath, "look, let's come to a compromise. He is a mental patient, so any contract he signed could be declared null and void. Employ one of my people here to keep an eye on 'Ricardo'. Your clients will remain safe, and we'll have some peace of mind."

Jeanie nodded reluctantly, if he was as dangerous as they said he was…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marina relaxed in the birthing tub while priests hovered anxiously around her. Sam reported to her what they found. "So, Ares really has gone off the deep end, especially if he didn't recognize Addie. I just hope we're not doing that poor boy permanent damage."

"Is this anything like having a human baby?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

Marina chuckled, "I wouldn't know, I was a virgin until recently." One of the priests reached into the tub and soon announced that she was finished. All of the young were out. Marina pushed herself up as one of her attendants held up a towel. Sam noted with some amusement that it was one of the Tok'ra. Marina wrapped the towel around herself as she stepped out of the tub. "They've been treating me like I'm going to break, disappear, or something else that would be a complete disaster for them."

Jacob came up behind her and bussed her on the neck, "That's because they're afraid you will." His arms wrapped around her waist so tightly that her towel threatened to come undone. He turned her around to face him, a serious look on his face, "I know that this isn't traditional, but, will you marry me?"

Marina heard Sam's gasp, as she searched Jacob's eyes, his very soul, "Yes, I'll marry you." She leaned in close for another kiss, "As long as Sam doesn't mind…" her words trailed off as she was suddenly engulfed in a big hug.

"No, I don't mind," she said softly. Sam reached over and kissed her father's cheek. "I'm glad you finally worked up the nerve to ask!"

Jacob smiled as someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned as Brae'tac and Teal'c came into view. "I have good news," Brae'tac announced, bowing to Marina. "Upwards of one hundred Jaffa have come forward to volunteer for Tok'ra young, among them twelve women. Which is good, since the priests have counted seven Queens."

Marina grinned, "When it rains, it pours."

Sorry this took so long, I suddenly had the muses strike me for another story, and writer's block also struck me. Not by choice, mind you! See you next chapter!


	6. The Madness of Ares II

The Madness of Ares II

by Starsinger

All right, so I couldn't leave him in that brothel. Sorry this took so long. Nope, still don't own them.

P3X-459 was one of the few worlds that the Jaffa renegades felt safe, the fact that it was one of the worlds designated by Metis as a safe planet helped immensely. A small village sprang up near the Stargate as Jaffa of many backgrounds and their families settled into what passed for a normal life, without their "Gods".

Semi-permanent structures that they called homes surrounded a central square. On the square was an open market selling food. Shops also sprang up along the square, but the central point of the village was the "temple". Now, this was not a temple in the traditional sense of the word, this was a meeting point. The town elders met to discuss the needs of their own people. Families met to celebrate births and mourn those who passed on. Most importantly, this was also where the priests brought the Tok'ra young before their placement.

Also, later that day, the priests would call down blessings upon the union of Jacob Carter and Marina Johnson in that temple. Sarah and Marina strolled down the dusty street with one thing on their minds: dresses. Sam had found one earlier that day and recommended the shop to them, so there was purpose in their steps. Suddenly, Marina stopped. A dress was hung out to dry in the morning light. A light russet color, it was beautifully stitched and embroidered, and it looked like it would fit. Marina's breath caught in her throat as she reached up and touched it. It was made of a cotton-like fiber and exquisitely made. "I wonder if I could persuade the owner to part with this," she said to Sarah.

"For a price," a female voice sounded behind her. Marina turned with the question on her lips. "Ah, the Bride, you I will give the dress to for free. I could use the free advertising." Sarah laughed as an older woman pulled the dress down and motioned the two women inside. "Let's see how it fits."

Sarah waited outside the room as Marina was laced into the dress. As she exited the room Sarah sighed. She looked stunning; the sleeves were attached by ribbons at the shoulder and the wrists. The dress laced up the back and a white full chemise displayed quite a bit of cleavage up front. An A-Frame petticoat held the skirt out at the sides. The skirt was slightly too long which the woman, Mitzi, promised to fix in time for the wedding.

Sarah found a straight blue dress with silver embroidery in the shop that didn't require any alterations and the pair headed back down the street. "So, what are you thinking now?" she asked.

"Hats and shoes, I can't be married in combat boots," she sighed, looking down at her footwear. It had been really nice of General Hammond to give her these after she lost hers on Hephaestus' ship, but she didn't think they actually went with the dress.

"Why don't we just go barefoot?" Sarah asked, nonchalantly.

Marina stared at her blankly as her words dawned on her consciousness. She started laughing, "I love it, let's do just that." She replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Jacob and Marina wanted everyone who desired to attend the ceremony, the result being it was being held on the temple grounds. Jacob, Jack, and George Hammond stood at next to the priest in full military garb. As they turned to look down the aisle, Sam came in first, dressed in a light green in the same style as Sarah's dress. Next came Sarah in her blue dress, Larry sighed at how beautiful she looked. As Marina turned down the aisle on Richard's arm, they all sighed. In addition to the beautiful gown, a hairdresser had elaborately curled and plaited her hair. This trailed down her back to be clasped at the end by a silver clip.

"You really know how to pick 'em, don't you, Jacob?"George asked. Jacob grinned as Marina joined before the priest and the ceremony began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addie slowly awoke, she felt like she had been hit by a truck, a very big truck. The brothel looked like someone had set off a bomb inside it. People lay everywhere. Some were probably dying. She sat up with difficulty, and started to look for her phone. Dialing 911 she wondered if her arm was broken, "911, What's your emergency?"

She told him what had happened and looked around, the other number; she needed to call the other number. Finally, she dredged it out of her memory, "Cheyenne Mountain, how may I direct you call?"

"Yes, my name is Addie, I was told to call this number if 'Ricardo' disappeared…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony went off without a hitch. As the priest called down his final blessings, the newly wed couple kissed and the crowd cheered. Then, fire rained down from the sky. People ran for their lives fighters fired upon the ground below. Jacob grabbed Marina's hand and they made a dash for the still standing wall of a nearby destroyed building.

Jack and the rest of the wedding party joined them as explosions shook the ground. "Which system lord would dare this?" he asked.

"Ares," came the growled reply. They looked at the woman standing in front of them. Her eyes were fixed on the smoke in the distance as a figure appeared silhouetted in the grayish haze. "Anyone have a hand device?" Athena asked, almost conversationally.

Sarah pulled one out of her petticoats, "Always prepared, My Queen."

Athena sighed, "Don't call me that, Sarah." She looked down; Jacob had sustained a head injury and was lying on the ground. "Take care of him for me," she pleaded, donning the device and strode out onto the square. She took a deep breath, "All right, Ares, I'm here. Let's finish this."

"You THINK you can take on me!" he roared. "I AM THE GOD OF WAR!"

"He sounds impressive," Jack commented, drawing groans from those around him.

"Then bring it, Godling. I defeated the mighty Apophis. Do you honestly think you're a match for me?" she replied.

"Apophis?!" came the startled reaction from several directions. Bright lights and deafening thunder arose from the general location of the two combatants. They soon realized that it was moving away from the village; Athena apparently wanted to minimize casualties. They followed, anxious to see the outcome as a firefight raged around them.

As the smoke cleared, Athena stood victorious, Ares' host's prone body lying on the ground, no one really sure if he was alive or dead. She held the wriggling form of a Goauld aloft for his entire Jaffa to see. "Look at me, followers of the mad God Ares. I am Athena, and I am no God. Yet, I defeated Ares," she broke the spine of the Goauld in front of her, causing it to go limp.

Athena took a deep, steadying breath as she continued, "Join your brethren here in their fight against the false Gods, and begin to learn to live in peace."

General Hammond made the mad dash to her as she toppled over in a faint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two broken arms, a broken leg, a concussion, and someone who's a little confused," Dr. Frasier concluded. "All in all, not bad for a day's work, Jack," she finished with a grin.

"Oh, let's not forget the dead Goauld," he said, shifting his left arm. Somehow, his was one of the broken arms, and Sam was on crutches. "Aren't you glad she decided to go barefoot?" he asked her. She gave him a funny look as they looked across the clearing. Some of the children had found flowers and braided it into garlands for everyone to wear. Marina plopped down beside them, her garland made of white.

Sam sighed, "I had hoped to dance with my father."

"Yeah, I know he'd been hoping the same thing, but unless you want to hop around on one leg…" Sam blew a raspberry at her.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Hammond asked.

Jacob laughed, "We're going to Disney World!" laughter trailed off into the sunset as everyone knew their ordeal was finally over. The Tok'ra had a future, and Ares was gone. Sam was pleased because her father, after many years alone, was finally happy again. She grinned as someone had found some fireworks and set them off in honor of the newlyweds. Jacob put his arm around Marina's waist and watched. The past was known, the future, uncertain, but they would face it together.

And so I'm done. Sorry it took so long. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this, I really appreciate your input.


End file.
